Another Life Altogether
by Xx.Fairy.Kisses.xX
Summary: Nessie is a beautiful baby and Bella loves her but the family is scared that she may hurt her because of Bella's newborn status. Bella is hurt and runs away, blinded by her rage. She soon become torn between her new life and her baby. Full sum on profile
1. This is what I'll do

**A/N Hi to everyone reading this. This Fic is my first so it might be a bit long don't like to cut things short only the time between updating. I hope you all like it and have a fun time reading it. Please R&R.**

**Thanks to you all,**

**Fairy Kisses :)**

**Summary: When the Cullen's get way to over protective of Renessme and Bella is forced not to touch her she runs away for awhile and discovers a brighter side of living as a Vampire with the Denali coven. Now that she has seen all the perks will she ever go back? Or will the time she has spent away from her daughter be too much to handle? Set after Bella's transformation. Something's maybe out of place but just bare with me :) Please R&R this is my first story and it will hopefully be good :)**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the fabulous Twilight or it's Saga's, so if anything in this fic resembles any other work it will be either I didn't know or I have asked ; )**

CHAPTER 1_BPOV_

I ran out of the house, dry sobbing, going as fast as I could, not stopping until I reached my destination. Were ever _IT_was.

My own daughter. I couldn't hold my own daughter. How stupid! If they only knew how much it meant to me that she stayed safe. They said I couldn't hold for her own safety but it didn't seem like it. My own family looked as though they would rip me apart if I so much as looked at her. They thought that if I couldn't touch her I wouldn't hurt her. I heard it in their heads, and I know I have so many more powers to come, they'll see. I knew for a fact that Alice immediately felt sorry for her part and knew that what I had to do now would need to stay a secret. But just thinking about what they did to me made my non-existent heart break and my cold blood boil.

Ha! Hurt her! As if I could. My own flesh and blood. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did.

I rested under a tree just after sunset so I knew I was safe from being stared at like I was this year's Forks Carnival Light Show. I sat down and dry sobbed for a while then started to think about what I would do know.

I knew that I couldn't go back to the Mansion or stay in Forks because ether way they wouldn't let me touch her, but I also knew that I need to be somewhere that I would be accepted for who I was and not be made fun of or let down the second I had my hopes up again.

At that moment I knew where I would go. Forcing my-self to go at full speed I emerged at the end of the forest across the street from my own house, the one I used to call home before I moved into the Cullen's Mansion. It looked exactly the same as it did before Edward and I went on our short honeymoon.

I waved to the next-door-neighbour, Mrs. Benson, while she gawked at me after dropping her gardening tools. She picked them up and shook her head as if to expel a silly thought from her head, got onto her feet waved back at me and walked inside. I remembered her as the kind old lady who looked after me for an hour or two when Charlie had to work and I was too young to look after my-self.

Charlie was at work so I walked up the steps cautiously and looked around, as soon as I was in the clear I lifted up the heavy pot plant, that lived out the front of the house, like it was as light as a feather, which I had to admit it was pretty cool, and grabbed the spare house key that had been there ever since I lost my keys the first time I moved here.

I walked inside and the smells around me brought back a whole heap of memories. The time I told my Dad I had to leave him, like the same way my mother did, because it wasn't safe for me to be around him and the weekend when Edward laid on the couch with me as we watched and recited lines from Romeo and Juliet. The times Charlie and I tried but failed to bond over dinner although we already knew that we cared for each other, the nights of Baseball games and Pizza Dad and I would have when I visited him in the holidays. The way dads face looked when Edward and I sat down in the living room and told him that we were going to get married.

I ran up to my room and opened the door when a whole new bunch of memories floated through my head. The day I came home and sat down with a Quileute Folklore book and researched Cold Ones, The day I found out Edward was a Vampire. The time Jacob scaled the side of my house and jumped through my window trying to convince me I already knew who or what he was. And then countless nights I slept in Edward's arms dreaming about our perfect future together. Look how that turned out.

I went to my bed and under it I pulled out my large duffel bag and a sock that contained a whole lot of cash and a new phone in case of emergency since dad was still a cop. I walked over to my wardrobe and opened it up took one of my favourite pieces of clothing and two my surprise I smelled it. It smelled like strawberries and fuchsia just like he said. It smelled like me. I had left everything of mine before the Cullen's here because Alice had bought a new wardrobe and stuff so I packed everything I would need from my wardrobe: clothes, socks, undies, shoes then walked into the bathroom. I grabbed my favourite shampoo and conditioner, my toothbrush and a travel tube of paste, some elastic's and walked out of the white tiled room, skipping on the lady stuff because I knew mother nature wouldn't be sending me that gift anymore.

I walked into my Dad's room and remembered one time when I was 8, the third time I had visited Charlie, and there was a terrible storm. I had climbed into Dad's bed because I was scared that the storm was going to whisk me up and blow me away and I would never see my family again. The room smelled strongly of my dad's sweet cologne I savoured that smell and stole one of his shirts and packed that into my duffel bag as well. I saw my dad's half used cologne on his bedside table so I stole that as well I just wanted his sent to be around me because it calmed me and made me feel happier. I lay on his bed for a while until I knew it was time to leave.

I walked at human pace, with my duffel on my shoulder, back to my room and stuffed the money in my pink/tan purse then grabbed the new mobile, my laptop and charger and put it all in the bag. I made sure that I had everything then zipped it all up and rested it on my purple coloured bed. I walked over to my desk and grabbed a piece of pink paper and a black pen.

I wrote Charlie a letter telling him first not to show it to the Cullen's and to make sure he didn't talk or even go near them, except for Carlisle though only for work purposes. I then told him I needed some space from Edward and that I was moving out of town for a while and that I was staying with a few of my friends I knew from Phoenix. I said that he should go to the diner and order healthy food instead of pizza and junk even thought I knew he would probably forget that bit a few days after he read this. I told him lastly that none of this was his fault and that I loved him and would call him in a few days once I got settled in. I gave him my new mobile number told him to put this letter in the house safe and once again told him not to show it to the Cullen's. I signed it with a 'Love you Daddy, xoxo'. I gave it a once over and was happy with the note, although I was very surprised to find my righting was very neat now. I lightly sprayed it with my bubblegum perfume I used to wear and left the note on the kitchen table for him to find when he got home.

I walked out of the house and looked behind me. I blew a kiss to my house and home as I stood on the curb. I grabbed my duffel that was straining to hold all of my belongings and memories that I needed to bring with me and swung it on my back.

I walked to the other side of the road then into the forest. I looked back once more, sighed, and then with all my might and strength I started to run and headed away from forks.

I knew where I was going, a place where I knew some people wouldn't like me as much as the others, but I needed to stay someplace, a place I could call home for a while. I just couldn't go back to the Cullen's right now, and I hoped for Alice's sake she would shut her mouth and keep my location a secret, especially from Edward.

Leaving all of my sadness, hate and troubles behind, just hoping the wind would just blow it all away, I headed to the only other coven of vegetarian vampires I knew of.

The Denali's.

**A/N: Hi guys**

**Just letting you know that this chapter has been epically modified and is way more awesome than what it used to be. If you have any questions just pm me :)**

**Hope everything is good and that you liked my first chap :) Anyway the next chapter (the modified chapter) will be up soon, and ready to be read.**

**Hope you enjoy my Fic!**

**Fairy Kisses :)**


	2. It's my life

**A/N I have recently decided that this story will not be my main priority but I will work on it occasionally and hopefully have a next chap up each month. This chapter is set in Knox, Indiana and I don't know if it is sunny there or not but just bare with me, k?**

**Anyways here you go :)**

**Fairy Kisses :)**

**BPOV**

Gym… was absolutely BORING! Everything was so epically slow! Honestly! Humans are as slow as snails. But considering I used to be one, I had to give them some credit. I had to run at a slower than my usual speed, to keep up my extremely good facade, yet I was still faster than the lot of them.

Tanya, Kate, Carmen and I had gym together and you couldn't mistake anyone else for the best in the class it. We're always in a team together unless Coach Bolt put us into teams, he would separate us because he thinks we would do better as opponents, but he along with the rest of the class found out soon enough than putting us in separate only leads to one or more of us getting expelled and now he knows now to put us in the same team no matter what.

Although gym was a slow and steady kind of class was still one of my favourites, except for one thing. What annoyed me most of all was that the boys in my class wouldn't stop staring at either my breast's or my ass. They can be such pigs sometimes, no scratch that, they're pigs ALL the time.

But other than that, I am enjoying today. The Denali's are awesome! One thing I like about them is that they try and mix in with the humans, not only because they are curious about them, since they had been Vampires for so long, but because they wanted to meet more people. I have met a couple of people who are very kind knowing and practically good at everything; their names are Damon, Kally and Marina.

The bell rang which signalled the end of class and lunch time. On our way we put our books in our lockers and that's where Eleazar and Irina met us. A while after I came we moved from Alaska so to save them the hassle they transferred into the same years. Irina and Eleazar were actually doing Uni here, studying to be teachers, so they were student teachers at our school. Tanya, Kate, Carmen and I were doing our senior year.

I was so glad that they listened to my story; they immediately took me in with open arms although Irina was a bit hesitant at first. I'm glad we moved here, I feel much more comfortable.

Tanya pulled me out of my thoughts as she asked me a question.

"Huh? What? Sorry was just thinking." I Said. She smiled as we grabbed our money, closed our lockers and headed to the cafeteria. Eleazar and Irina had to go to the teacher's lounge so we said goodbye.

"I was saying do you want to go hunting with us tonight?" she asked as she waved. I could feel my throat tingling slightly and seeing as I am now going to school with humans that might be a good idea.

"Sure," I said as we walked through the cafeteria doors. We had a very good formation going on here Tanya and I at the front and Kate, Carmen at the back. We had only been at the school for a few months so the shock of our beauty hadn't worn of yet. When we walked in conversation ceased and everybody's head turned to look at us. The guys gawked and the girls glared as usual and as always the Girls and I said in unison "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" and that's when everybody's head turned either back to their meals or back to their friends.

We lined up and I grabbed my usual Apple and Pasta Bolognese with a chocolate mousse and a coke. I did this not only to lead people to think we were human but I found out when I ate my first meal that I can still eat real food and use a sort of influence on other Vampires so they can enjoy a human meal as well. Now the Denali's and I can eat in front of the human's and enjoy it at the same time. The only thing was that even though the food can give us some nutrients we still had to drink blood to live. Unfortunately I found that out the hard way.

When I found out I immediately went onto the human diet again. It was great because I didn't have to kill anything or drink blood for a while. After two weeks though I felt weak and could only just prop myself up on my arms in bed, let alone get out of it. I then tried to gain strength by drinking animal's blood but it just wasn't working so Carmen used one of her contacts and got us some blood baggies from the blood bank downtown. After five days of drinking just bags of blood I got back to my full strength and realised that I needed to drink blood as well as eating. I still have the occasional craving for a baggie so I just grab one from the stock we have for visitors in the basement.

After paying $7.50 for my meal I made my way over to our table where Damon, Kally and Marina were waiting.

"It's about time you guys showed up you took so long to get here considering being what you are." Kally, or miss big mouth as we called her, said whispering the last part.

Carmen and Kate just sat down at the table as I said "Kally, you know you can't talk about that when were in school. And besides if somebody over heard us then saw my family and me in the forest they might start getting ideas and we just can't afford that right now." I said in hushed tones.

"Yeah but it is pretty cool that you guys are, you know, Vamps." Damon said in a small voice.

Carmon, Kate and I shared a worried glance.

"I think it was the wrong idea to tell them." Kate said so that nobody else but the family could hear.

"I know but they are our best friends and they deserve to know about us and the options they have, you know, for their futures." Carmon stated.

"I know, and it must be hard for them knowing that their lives are going to end before they even turn the age of 25." I said.

"I heard the whole thing from across the cafeteria, you guys might want to keep it down." Tanya said as she came up behind us. "I think it was definitely the right thing to do. They are lovely people and they deserve to live so much longer than what they will." She finished

When we moved here two and half months ago we noticed that everybody in this school would look at us every time we showed up for school, except for the Wedlock siblings. Our first day we lined up behind them in the food line and they asked us if we wanted to sit with them. I could tell straight away that they had pure hearts and they weren't going to play a trick on us so I said yes. The girls had white coloured hair and were tall and thin and Damon had brown hair was tall with a strong build, he kind of reminded me of Emmett. The thing that joined them together though was their piercing Jade green eyes. The girls were Identical and Damon a year older than them and technically in human years older than me and Kate. They were impossibly nice and were grate at anything they did.

Two months after meeting them a close bond had formed between us all, but then a horrible shock came to the lot of us, the three of them where diagnosed with terminal cancer. Because they were so young it was a very big risk going through all of the treatment they needed. A week after the news though they became them old selves again and were as perky as ever. In the coven we decided we would give them the choice to become a Vampire if the thought of dying was too much to bear.

At the moment Kally and Damon where on the un-dead wagon but they were still in the process of convincing Marina that meeting and changing into a Vampire could be the best thing that could ever have happened to them.

Just as Marina sat down Damon said "Good your here. We all need to talk together. Grab your lunch and we can go."

I put the last spoonful of pasta in my mouth and grabbed my coke. We all got up together and proceeded out of the cafeteria. Mr Martinez tried to stop us from exiting but Carmen put her hand up in his face said "Don't even bother Mr Martie." And so we made our double door exit.

We walked into the large forest that stood directly out the front of our school. We came into our favourite clearing that had park benches we had placed here after we found it. We all sat down in silence for a while until somebody spoke.

"Ok guys I think it's time to get serious about what we are going to do about our situation. I have already started to get sick and I don't want to feel the pain that I know is soon to come. I want to change soon, real soon." Damon spoke as if he was making a decision for someone else other than himself. He was very strong about his decision; I knew he wasn't going to change his mind. But Marina had to say something.

"Damon. We don't even know what we are getting..." She started but Damon interrupted.

"No! I won't live the rest of my life, which I must remind you won't be that long, thinking that I could have made the biggest mistake of my life BY SAYING NO! I AM doing this and there is NOTHING you will tell me that will change my mind." You would always know when something was serious when Damon started raising his voice.

Kally looked at Damon with a hard face. "Damon don't get so stressed, you'll hurt yourself. But your right and I'm ready. I have to do it. Marina?" we all looked at Marina as if the whole world depended on her.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because I love you guys and I know in my heart and soul that I'm not ready to die. But I know something is going to go wrong, I can feel it in my bones." she spoke in soft tones as if she was scared that something horrible would hear us.

"It's decided then. We meet back here after sunset." I looked at the Wedlock siblings and finished. "You know what you need to do, bring as much gear as you can. It starts tonight."

With that we grabbed our stuff and headed back to school. This was going to be a bumpy ride.

**A/N Do you like how Ii ended it? It is kind of weird to think that I will have to write about a transformation and all but you only live once :) Any ways would you like me to put in some different POV's or just stay as Bella's?**

**A big thanks to my friend Jade who started this chapter with me and everybody who has subscribed :)**

**Lots of Love,**

**Fairy Kisses:)**


	3. Now I'm A Preditor

**A/N Hello my darling's:) This Chap will start off with Bella and the rest of the coven on their lovely little hunting trip.**

**LOL,**

**F.K :)**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

This would be my tenth lesson at hunting not including the time I went with Edward, and I must say that I was getting pretty good at it the only reason this was my tenth lesson was because I kind of got hooked on blood baggies after I got sick, but don't worry, I didn't kill anyone. I needed to make sure I was in control enough when I changed Damon. Tanya was changing Kally and Eleazar was changing Marina since he was the oldest and most experienced.

I stood in the middle of the clearing and let my senses take over. I could hear a heard of elk about one and a half miles away but I wasn't after the prey, I was after their predator. Running up close behind the heard were three Mountain Lions, which were rare in this part of America, but they were tasty so I went for it. I ran straight for the male and stood in front it distracting it from its hunt. I stared into its yellow eyes and it hissed at me. He signalled his female and cub to leave and that's what they did.

Daddy and I circled for a moment and just as I crouched he ran away. I chased after him, only focusing on the kill. I caught up to him pounced on him and whisper in his ear. "Gotcha where I want ya, now... I'm gonna suck your blood until there's none left."

And with a feral hiss I sunk my fangs into the lion's neck and drank the warm, sweet, dark liquid that all living things needed. I was such a bad predator I always messed around with my food but it was fun. Only one person had seen me hunt this way and that was Carmen. We were practically sisters now and we spent most of our time together. She and Eleazar broke up about a month after I came because surprisingly Eleazar found a human that he loved more. Although he still lives with us and his human died it still gets really awkward. I think he might leave us after he changes Marina. I guess a lot had changed since I arrived at the Denali's.

_Flash Back_

_Standing out the front of their house, looking through my newborn eyes, it was beautiful. You could see so much detail in every crevasse and dip and the way the moonlight hit the surface made it so much sharper. After a moment of staring Kate ran out onto the front porch. Immediately my instincts kicked in and I went into a low crouch ready to spring at any second. A feral snarl ripped up my chest and through my clenched teeth and I just stared at nothing, horrified at myself._

_Kate laughed freely at my blank face so I knew she was no threat to me._

_I stood up covered my mouth and said: "Sorry. That was extremely rude of me."_

_Kate just laughed even harder and through my new hearing her voice sounded like soft velvet._

"_Don't worry Bella that'll happen throughout being a newborn" she reassured me. "Why don't you come inside, I assume you have a lot to say."_

_I walked up the front steps and inside, Kate gliding gracefully by my side. I grabbed both her hands and started to thank her but she gasped._

"_Is everything ok?" I asked her, concern covering my face._

"_Nothing's wrong. It's just, I'm not used to people touching me that's all." She answered me with a phased look. "Ahh, why don't you take a seat, so we can talk?" She suggested._

"_Actually I would rather stand. It kind of feels better after, well, you know, the riving in pain and all."_

"_Oh right. Well Alice just called, she was the one who told me you were coming, and I told the rest of the clan. Irina had a total fit for about a whole hour but then she realized I really wasn't your fault that Laurent died. So now she has this whole speech she wants to give you and I bet this is boring you so I won't go on." She said I all of one breath._

"_You don't really have to explain why you're here. Alice explained most of it when she rang. What I want to know though is why did you come here, as in Alaska." She looked at me with a warm smile and that made me feel so much better than I had before._

_I took some time thinking about how to answer her question or really how to put it so I just said the first thing that came to my head. "Even though your family probably doesn't like me as much as I would like them to, you have been there for the Cullen's even before I was born and even though I hate them with a passion right now, you guys are their family. Also you are the only other coven of veggie Vampires I know of. I knew the second I decided to come here you guys where the right choice and I just hope you guys can help me out in my 'sticky' situation." I concluded my short speech with a small sigh and a plonk onto the couch._

"_Thank you Bella for coming to us. If you like the others don't need to know about Renessme yet we can tell them when there is a better time."_

_The rest of the coven arrived about five hours after I laid foot on the door step. At first Irina was really surprised and then she through her arm around me to which I responded by smacking her down to the ground._

"_What did you do that for!" she shrieked._

"_Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to! It's just-"I apologised then Eleazar interrupted._

"_She is a newborn Irina. She will be like that for the next five to ten days." He finished._

"_Can I have a hug Bella?"She asked. "Maybe this time you won't smack me down."_

"_Of course you can." I said. Then a whole lot of hugs came around. We chatted for a bit then they asked me what I was doing here. To which I replied with a short summery of what Alice must have said, like me and Edward had a massive fight and everybody took his side blah, blah, blah._

_Before I knew it we were packed up to move to Knox, Indiana. I had officially enrolled into Knox Community High school, home to the Redskins, as a Junior. My life was different and it was definitely going to change._

_End Flash Back_

And that's exactly what happened. My life changed. In my eyes though, for good.

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to my late Nanna who died on the 20-10-2010. I love you nanna R.I.P xoxo**


	4. Change Is Hard

**A/N I am soooooo sorry for not updating in like a year! So so sorry but I'm gonna get on with it now so I hope you enjoy.**

_Bella's POV_

My hunt was fruitful and I felt that I was surely full enough to change Damon without killing him. It was funny the thought of making a newborn when I was pretty much one myself. My family and I met at the house then proceeded to the clearing near the school.

I started to have second thoughts. What if I killed him? What if I crushed his bones? What if I can't stop biting him? What if I suck him dry? But I pushed them all aside. I had to do this. I won't let my petty thoughts get in the way of saving my best friends life. They really did deserve a chance for a full life. It really sucks thought that this was their last and only resorts though. As much as a Vampire life has its ups, it does have downs.

We entered the clearing and surely enough the twins and Damon where sitting on the tree stumps.  
Something hit me though as I looked at Damon that in the moonlight his skin seemed to glow a rich pale white colour and his body seemed much more defined than it did in the fluorescent school lights. I couldn't wait to see what he would look like as a Vampire.

OMG what was I thinking. I was married to Edward. I had his baby for God's sake! Although he did take my baby away from me. He didn't deserve me, not at all.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Marina said something.

"Are we going to do this or not. Coz if we are I'd rather sooner than later." She expressed.

"Oh, of course." I said. "Like we agreed Tanya you take Kally to the North part of the forest near the mountains. Eleazar you take Marina back to the house, she'll be more comfortable there, and Irena you go with them. Kate you'll come with Damon and me down to the east river. Leave your stuff here guys, we'll come back for it later." And with that I wished everyone a good luck and they were gone.

I turned to the both of them but mostly Damon. "Are you ready for this?"

He hesitated for a second but then came his final answer. "As ready as I'll ever be."

And with that I put him on my back and Kate and I has a kind of race to the river just to show Damon what it was like to flit, which what the correct term for the fast running that vamps do, or so I was told.

We made it there in no time and we made a kind of make shift bed for Damon to get comfortable on out of the leaves from the near trees. You could tell he was tired because his eyelids where getting heavy even though he as struggling to stay awake.

"Go to sleep Damon. If you do it may not hurt as much." Kate reassured him.

"We'll see you when you wake up."I said.

"Do you promise?" He whispered eyes closed, nearly asleep.

"I promise" and with that I bit both his wrists, both his shoulders and his neck. After what seemed like a thousand years in just one second he started to scream.

_Irena's POV_

I ran through the forest with Marina on my back and Eleazar next to me. I think we all knew he was going to leave the coven soon. Maybe I could get some info out of him after we have started Marina's transformation.

We made it back to the house. It was an amazing house. I'm so glad we moved here. The house was a massive white two story house with blue shutters surrounded by luscious paddocks with heaps of trees scattered everywhere. It was my dream house. Bella had it built in ten days by a couple of nomads she met a month after she came to us, they were surprisingly nice about it, especially when they where around Bella, and we moved immediately. She said Alaska was getting on her nerves and we needed some new scenery some time or later. Within two days of it being finished we were transferred into Knox High and settling into new place.

Bella kind of became our new leader soon after she moved in because he was falling apart after his human died. It was so sad, we tried to get him to change her but he just couldn't do it. She died weeks after they fell in love, from a fire at her work place. Her name was Carmen I think.

I set Marina down on the front porch and asked her if she was ok.

"Yeah. I guess I'm gonna have to get used to it anyway right?' She sighed.

"Right you are." I chuckled. "Meet us on the first floor to your right two doors down. There are some spare clothes in the closet. Get comfy. It's going to be rough."

She sighed and put her satchel down on the coffee tabled then made her way upstairs.

I turned to Eleazar. "What do I need to get?" I asked.

Get anything that will calm her down and make her feel no pain. You'll find it all in my office behind the first book case on your left. Pull the third book on the second shelf. I keep it there just in case Carlisle comes around."

Without saying anything I turned around and ran down to the minus levels that where made underneath the house to Eleazars office. It looked much barer than it usually did, only a few books where in the cases that filled the walls. Surely enough though, behind the first book case I found a hidden case full of different drugs. I picked the ones that I knew where calming and also ones that I knew would make her numb and drowsy. Hopefully none of them would cross react.

I ran back into the living room but Eleazar was already upstairs talking to her and hooking her up to the machines.

"I feel really tired." She yawned.

"That's good. Most of the best transformations I've seen have happened to humans who feel asleep before they were bitten. But don't panic when I start to bite. I won't sugar coat it, it isn't pleasant but some vampires who are bitten in distress end up crazy or with no powers at all." He told her.

While he was talking I gave him the drugs and he sorted them out then used as many as he could that wouldn't cross react.

"I'm right here if you need me Marina. Throughout the transformation you're going to feel really hot but you will be able to talk or whisper. If you can tell us how you feel after we try different things to calm you down, it would really help. Ok?"

"Ok." She said.

"I'll leave then, it's not safe for me to smell fresh human blood, but it's going to be ok, just relax. I'll leave after you've fallen asleep." I said.

She didn't say anything just smiled slightly, closed her eyes and soon enough fell asleep.

I nodded at Eleazar and exited the room. It would only take a few seconds for him to bite so I ran to the living room and sat down on the love seat.

A few minutes later he came down and Marina hadn't started screaming yet so we just sat and chat.

"So what is your next move?" I asked.

"Pardon?" He looked confused.

"What are you going to do after you leave us?" I asked. "We all know. Plus I saw the overseas brochures in your office on the drug run."

"Oh." He said. I had no idea you guys would figure it out. I was kind of planning a sort of grab my bags and go type of farewell, with a note of course."

"So where are you going to go?" I suspected a place but I wanted my suspicions cleared.

"Probably travel to my home town. Get back to my roots and stay there for a while then, maybe, go back to the Volturi." He explained.

"You know, Eleazer, if you go back to them they'll never let you go again." I said.

"Year I know." He sighed. "But I got a letter from them a few months back, explaining that because of the increase in Vampires that they may need me soon. I hope it is the right choice."

"To be honest, I don't mind what you do as long as you're safe and you keep up the vegetarian diet. Also Aro might want to see what you have been up to so maybe you should see Lavinia and ask her if she can erase your memories of Bella they would have been curious to see how she has turned out. No doubt they would have checked out the Cullen Clan to see her. I wonder how the baby is and what happened to her. Do you reckon the Volturi found out about her?" I raved.

"I received word from Edward before we left Alaska. He told me that the baby is well and that one of the werewolf's imprinted on her, whatever that is, and that when the Volturi came they gave her to the pack and all was well. It's funny that you should mention Lavinia because she was there at the time the Volturi came."

"It is rather funny that Lavinia is around at just the right moment to spoil the Volturi's plans." I giggled.

"She is rather the sly one, is she not? Reading her powers stifles me every time; they are just so rare, like Bella's. I still cannot believe Bella has the power to absorb others powers at her own will. I'm glad she came to us because if someone had told me about her through the grape vine I would never a have believed it in my entire existence." He rambled. I sighed and looked at him.

"I wish you wouldn't go. We need you when it comes to the law and especially now that we have three newborns coming into the coven, we will need your help terribly. And when do you expect to leave? Tomorrow? Next week?"I said sternly.

"Actually I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I've already booked my ticket. I'm sorry to leave you on such short notice but it's more than I was going to give. I hope you can forgive me." He said.

"But what about your stuff you're going to have to pack it and everything than have it sent off and..." I realised how stupid I was being. "You've got it all sorted haven't you?"

He smiled. "Pretty much. I just hope I'm not making a mistake. This time there is no way out." He turned to me. "But I know though, that there is nothing left for me in this coven. And I miss my home town and even though the Volturi are more controlling than rule enforcing they are still a part of the authority and maybe I can keep them on track for a couple hundred years. I can't say this will be easy leaving you all but it is probably better if I leave now than wait until later."

"So what time are you going to leave?" I asked.

"Just before nine. I have a few bags I will take but the rest is going to be picked up soon and is being sent to an apartment in Volterra. I think I'll leave here in two hours, just to make sure that Marina is ok, then I'll say goodbye to the rest."

"But I won't know what to do, I might stuff up!" I exclaimed.

"You'll do fine it's just basics. Only use the medicine I put on the green cloth. I'll put the rest back into my case, don't stress and you'll be fine. Now why don't you go upstairs and read or do something to relax yourself. It really is going to get rough."

**A/N: Thank you to all who are actually cool enough to read my book as well as this chapter. YOU are awesome!**

**Oh and yes Carmen was just a human in my story because I forgot about her. I promise I will do my homework and no longer muck you all up with the characters and who their partners are. SORRY :)**

**Lots of much needed love,**

**Amy xoxo**


End file.
